


나만큼 당신을 유심히 보는 사람은 없어

by Heyjinism



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	나만큼 당신을 유심히 보는 사람은 없어

레스트레이드는 말했다.

"셜록 홈즈는 뛰어난 사람이지. 언젠가는 좋은 사람이 될 지도 몰라."

그리고 그의 최측근이라고 자부하는, 스코틀랜드 야드에서 가장 수완좋은 경사 중 한 명인 샐리 도노반은 그 말에 대해 진심을 담은 안쓰러운 표정을 하고 다음과 같이 혹평했다.

"......경위님께선 아직도 그런 불가능한 기적을 믿고 계시는거군요. 가엾으시기도 하지."

그리고 그녀와 그렇고 그런 사이인 앤더슨은, 그런 말도 했다.

"뭘 그래, 경위님 말씀대로 그놈도 사람 될 지도 모르잖아. 뭐, 토끼 머리에 뿔 나면."

몇 년동안 셜록을 보아 왔으며 그에게 실질적인 도움마저 여러 번 받았던 레스트레이드의, 나름대로 관대한 평과는 달리, 스코틀랜드 야드 사람들이 셜록 홈즈를 대하는 감정이란 그야말로, 미국 민주당 지지자들이 조지부시 싫어하듯, 아니, 얼마 전 MI6의 어느 실력자가 총선 문제로 다녀온 아시아의 어느 민주공화국 국민들이 가카 싫어하듯 했다고 설명할 수 있었다. 조지 부시가 삽질하는 것은 머리가 나빠서 그렇다고 깔 수라도 있지. 가카께서는 실수를 하건 삽질을 하건 국민들께서 오해하실만한 일을 하시건 '가카께서는 절대 그러실 분이 아닙니다'같은 반쯤 농담이고 반쯤은 풍자이나 본인은 하모, 하모, 고개를 끄덕일 만한 미묘한, 기실 까는 것이로되 어찌 보면 애정, 혹은 동정이라도 한숟가락은 느껴지는게 아닌가 싶은 미묘한 뉘앙스가 풍기는 주장이라도 있지. 지금 당장이라도 빅토리아 스트리트와 데크레 스트리트 앞을 가로막고 지나가는 경찰들에게 혹시 셜록 홈즈라는 남자에 대해 아느냐고 한 번 물어보라. 열이면 열, 백이면 백, 그를 아는 사람이라면 누구라도 말할 것이다. 괴물같은 놈이라고.

여튼 그해 가을, 갑작스런 한파로 런던의 곳곳이 얼어붙은 와중에도 사람들은 도둑을 맞고 살해를 당했다. 스코틀랜드 야드에 휴일이란 존재하지 않았다. 그저 사람들이 덜 죽고 덜 다치는 운 좋은 날이 가끔 존재할 뿐이었다. 그런데다 이런 자비없는 날씨일수록, 크고작은, 사실은 우발적인 사건들은 더 많이 일어났다. 제대로 몸관리를 하고 있다고는 해도 이미 20대의 청년도, 30대의 열정도 한풀 꺾여버린 레스트레이드 경위에게는, 더없이 힘겨운 하루였다. 경찰 점퍼 틈으로 밀려드는 템즈 강의 칼바람에 몇년 전 범인을 쫓다가 다친 다리가 욱신거리는 것 같았다. 그는 강변에서, 시신의 손바닥에 난 상처를 살피던 셜록을 바라보다가 문득 생각했다.

타이레놀이 필요해.

대 체 런던 어디 지하 하수구 숨어 있던 범죄자들이, 날이 춥다고 하수도가 다 얼어붙으니까 땅 위로 기어올라오기라도 한 건지. 오늘따라 무서울 정도로, 살인과 강도와 절도 사건이 이어졌다. 아침에는 템즈 강변에 시체가, 그리고 조금 뒤에는 베어링 은행 앞에서 노부인이 소매치기를 당한데다, 차이나타운 쪽에서 폭행과 절도 사건도 있었다. 사무실에 돌아가, 잠시만 엉덩이 붙이고 앉았으면. 뜨거운 차 한 잔이 간절했다. 지루하다고 투덜거리면서도, 현장마다 신이 나서 뛰어다니며 순식간에 범인의 프로파일을 읊어대는, 지금 이 순간 저 곳에서 이렇게 경찰 십여 명이 할 일을 혼자 해치우는 셜록 홈즈의 존재보다 더 고마운 것은 없었다. 민간인을 현장에 끌고 다닌 일에 대해서는 적당히 처리할 수 밖에 없겠지만, 그가 아니었다면 오늘은, 정말로 지옥같은 하루가 되었겠지. 이마로 열이 올랐다. 아무래도 감기가 온 모양이었다. 이 정도 감기에 주저앉을 만큼 체력이 바닥난 것은 아니었지만, 버거웠다. 지금, 본격적으로 열이 얼굴에 피고 기침이 나기 전에 뭐라도, 타이레놀이건 아스피린이건 두어 알 삼키고, 뜨거운 차 한 잔에 단 30분만이라도 쉴 수 있다면 좋겠는데. 레스트레이드는 몇 번이나 걸음을 멈추었다. 긴 코트에, 머플러를 날리며 달리는 셜록과, 그의 곁에 그림자처럼 함께 하는 키 작은 의사 선생의 모습이 보였다. 그들의 젊음이, 그들의 체력이 부러웠다.

"......뭐 별다른 건 없는데요, 경위님."

샐리 도노반이 주위를 확인하고 다가와 보고했다.

"프리크가 뭔가 발견한 것 같아요."  
"음, 두고 보자고."  
"......오늘 확실히 도움이 되는 건 알겠지만요, 그리고 그 변태가 답지않게 성실하게 현장을 보는 것도 사실이지만."

도노반은, 셜록에 대해 조금이라도 칭찬 비슷한 말을 하는 것이 제 신경에 거슬렸는지, 조금 주저하는 듯, 고개를 가로저었다.

"그래도 먼저 경위님께 보고를 하고 움직여야죠!"  
"그렇지. 민간인인데."

레스트레이드는 고개를 끄덕였다.

"위험에 처하면 안 되니까 말이야."  
"그게 문제가 아니라요, 하아, 경위님."  
"도노반, 고마운 건 고맙다고 말해도 괜찮은거야."  
"물론...... 오늘 같은 날 셜록 홈즈가 군말없이 단서들을 찾아내 주는게 고맙긴 고맙죠. 좀 자존심이 상하긴 하지만. 그래도 오늘은 정말 스코틀랜드 야드 전체가 무슨 저주라도 받은 것 같은 날이니까."

도노반은 고개를 끄덕이며, 손을 들고 있던 파일철 뒤로 감추었다.

"그리고 뭐...... 저 소시오패스도 전보다는 조금 나아진 건 사실이고요. 잘난 척 하면서 기분나쁘게 구는 건 여전하지만."  
"음? 자네 입에서 그런 말을 들을 줄은 몰랐는걸?"  
"왜요, 전 공정한 사람이에요."

도 노반은 벽에 기대 서며, 고개를 가로저으며 중얼거렸다. 그녀 역시도, 지쳐 있었다. 어깨에 걸친 경찰 점퍼가 무거워 보였다. 그나마도, 이 차가운 바람을 완전히 막아 주지는 못할 텐데. 그런 것을 보면 저 셜록이, 키만 훌쩍 큰 것이 마르고 호리호리해 보여도 나름 체력은 좋은 모양이다. 아침부터 오후 다섯 시인 지금까지 사건이 이어져 경찰들이 다들 지쳐 나가 떨어질 것 같은 지금까지도, 저렇게 신이 나서 뛰어다니는 것을 보면. 난 놈은 난 놈이지. 어느 쪽이건. 의사 선생이야 아프가니스탄에서 군의관 생활까지 하다 왔다니, 저래 보여도 보통 사람 체력이 아닐 테고.

"......닥터 존 왓슨과 함께 살면서, 좀 부드러워진 것 같지 않으세요?"  
"하긴."  
"좀 그렇죠?"  
"음, 전보단 신경질이 덜 하지."  
"앤더슨에게 머리가 나쁘다고 막말하는 것도 좀 줄었어요. 그런 말 하려고 해도 닥터가 말리는 것 같지만."  
"놀랍지 않나. 셜록 홈즈가 누가 말린다고 말 들을 사람이 아니었잖아."  
"그러게요."

도노반은 레스트레이드에게 기운 빠진 얼굴로 웃어보였다.

"뭐, 전 저 사이코를 좋아할 순 없겠지만, 지금보다 조금만 나아져도 싫어하진 않을 것 같네요."  
"그리 말해주니 내가 고맙군."  
"어머, 경위님이 왜요."  
"......난 저 친구가 꽤 마음에 들긴 들거든."

레 스트레이드는 벽에 기대었다. 벽은 차가웠다. 하루는 길었고, 낮이 짧아진 만큼 길어진 밤은 벌써 템즈 강을 짙푸르게 물들이고 있었다. 런던아이가 반짝였다. 숨이 막힐 것 같은 하늘이 그의 눈동자 속으로 빨려들어왔다. 뺨에 닿는 바람은 여전히 차갑다. 목이 따가웠다. 그때, 커다랗고 시커먼 그림자가 그의 앞을 가로막았다.

"......세금 내는 시민이 발바닥에 불 나게 뛰어다녀드리고 있는데 여기서 뭐 하시는 겁니까."

역시, 셜록 홈즈가 변할 리가 없어. 도노반은 아연한 표정으로 그를 노려보았다. 그러나 셜록은 목에 매고 있던 머플러를 풀더니, 레스트레이드의 목에 둘둘 감기 시작했다.

"무슨 짓이야!"  
"......당신은 스코틀랜드 야드의 중요 자원이니까요."  
"뭐?"  
"감기 같은 것 걸리지 말고, 세금 낸 만큼 일하란 말입니다. 뭐, 머리로 생각하는 건 내가 도와 줄 테니, 범인이라도 열심히 잡아요. 그게 당신이 제일 잘 하는 일이니까."

뭐라고 항변하려는데, 네모난 상자갑이 그의 손 위에, 툭 하고 떨어졌다.

타이레놀이었다.

"...... 얼굴만 봐도 알겠어요, 감기 걸린 것. 아아, 물론 도노반 경사는 눈치도 못 채고 있었겠죠. 의사도 아니고 측근도 아닌 내 눈에도 뻔히 보이는 게 그녀의 눈에 보이지 않았다는 건 정말 유감스러운 일입니다만, 약 먹어요. 골골거리다가 내가 다 잡아놓은 범인들 줄줄이 놓치지 말고."  
"셜록......"  
"이것으로 확실해졌군요."  
"뭐가."  
"당신이 데리고 다니는 경찰들 중에, 나만큼 당신을 제대로 보고 있는 사람은 없다는 것. 아, 그리고 이거."

뭔가, 곱씹을수록 당혹스러울 말을 태연히 뱉어 놓고, 셜록은 코트 주머니에서 뜨거운 밀크티 캔을 두 개 꺼냈다. 하나는 레스트레이드에게, 또 하나는 천만 뜻밖에도 샐리 도노반에게.

"독이라도 든 건 아니겠지?"  
"싫음 먹지 말든가. 그건 존이, 그쪽에게도 필요할 거라고 말해서 하나 더 산 거니까. 먹기 싫으면 버리든가 앤더슨의 입에라도 부어넣지 그래요."  
"......"  
"너는? 닥터는 어디 갔고?"  
"내 걱정은 왜 합니까? 난 이제 집에 가서, 존이 타 주는 걸 마실 생각인데. 존은 먼저 보냈어요. 춥다고 하길래. 멍청하게 의사가 감기에나 걸리면 곤란하잖습니까."

셜 록은 명쾌하게, 아니 분명히 그 나름대로는 명료하고도 확실하게 대답했다. 레스트레이드는 목에 감긴 머플러를 손가락으로 만져보다가, 그가 건네 준 밀크티 캔을 따서 한 모금 마셨다. 기분좋을 만큼 뜨거운 것은 아니었지만, 그 온기가 막 부어오르려던 목구멍을 달래주는 것 같다. 마치, 체온처럼. 레스트레이드는 검은 코트 위로 희고 날렵한 목선을 드러낸 채 걸어가는 셜록의 뒷모습을 바라보다가, 타이레놀을 입에 물었다. 샐리 도노반은 그를 곁눈질하다가, 한숨을 쉬며 밀크티 캔을 땄다.

"그거, 약 남았으면 저도 두 알만 주세요, 경위님."  
"......그러고 보니 고맙다고 말을 안 했군."  
"이따가 문자 하시면 되죠. 그리고 쟨 그런거 신경도 안 쓸 거예요."  
"그런가."  
"......그런데 용케, 경위님이 그러신 건 알았네요. 전 정말 생각도 못 했는데."  
"글쎄. 하지만 내가 그랬잖아."

레스트레이드는, 빈 밀크티 캔을 쓰레기통에 집어던졌다. 그리고는 목에 감긴, 보드라운 캐시미어 머플러의 감촉을, 그 머플러에 밴, 셜록의 향기를 가만히 느끼다가, 대답했다.

"셜록 홈즈는 언젠가 좋은 사람이 될 지도 모른다고."  
"이번 한 번은 예외일수도 있어요."  
"자네가 뭐라고 하건 난 그렇게 믿을 거야. 왜?"  
"......타이레놀은 고마웠다고 좀 전해주세요."  
"셜록이 좋아하겠군."  
"신경도 안 쓴다는데 내일 점심 걸 게요."  
"저런, 자넨 셜록에겐 너무 박하게 군단 말이야. 조금은 좋게 봐 줘도 좋을 텐데."  
"그건 경위님이 너무 착하셔서 그런 거예요."


End file.
